Mentors
by gethsemane342
Summary: The mentors of the 74th Games were asked, before the tributes went into the arena, what they thought of their tributes . These are their first thoughts. 24 oneshots for 24 tributes, side-piece to Sponsors and Game over.
1. Marvel Hoffman: District One, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342:** OK, i promised to put this up around 2 months ago. And i intended to do it too! Then i realised i had work and ... yeah. But here it is: the side piece to _Sponsors _and _Game Over_. Sadly this and one other story may be my last pieces ever.

Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

Mentors

1) Marvel Hoffman – District One (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

I have mentored many of the tributes from District 1 and I have to say: this boy is nothing special. Just like every male tribute from here – probably like I was – he craves power and glory.

Marvel is a strong boy; skilled and smart. He's talented. He can use a weapon. He has a reason to return home – parents, two sisters, friends. He's high in the ranks of possible winners. He's got a lot of sponsors.

So give me a different story!

I won't deny that I like him. After all, he's quite funny, determined and not a completely spoilt brat. He could win. But there is nothing, nothing at all, which distinguishes him from Glimmer or Zita or Kornel in terms of the Hunger Games. Nothing which really marks him out from the Careers. Not like District 2.

Because, at the end of the day, he is nothing more than one more determined volunteer from District 1.


	2. Glimmer Wetes: District One, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342:** There will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Thanks for the reviews. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

2) Glimmer Wetes – District One (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

As soon as I saw this tribute, I asked Cashmere to let me mentor her. I expected resistance but I clearly still have some status. Or she feels sorry for me. Whichever one, she agreed to do it. Gloss looked slightly disappointed but he didn't argue. After all, they both know me. Everyone here knows Spark. I am District One's oldest living tribute and definitely in the top ten of oldest living in Panem, at the age of seventy-two. I am the third victor our district saw.

It's not something I'm proud of.

My reason for mentoring Glimmer? Well, it will sound stupid to anyone who has never met me but I _know _her. I'd only seen her a few times but I recognised her. I know what she would have been without me.

She would have been _her_.

And that would have meant her death.

True, Glimmer is far more vicious than _she_ was and she is less talkative. People find her looks more appealing (I don't think I see it). But, on paper, she looks like _her_: emerald-green eyes, bright blond hair. A similar family. The same sense of humour. The same beliefs.

I think she might be more perceptive though, thankfully; she seems to understand exactly why I picked her. She listened to all of my advice – she agreed to play a sexy and cold young lady. And although some of it isn't acting, the majority of it is: she does it well.

As we parted, I told her she had to win and come back. To my horror, she told me the same phrase _she_ said to another. And so I can only hope that she will come back; because then she'll have kept her promise and she'll be someone else. I won't have to hate her.

But then again, could I ever hate anyone as much as I hate _her _sometimes? _She_ never came home. _She_ broke nearly every promise _she_ made.

Whenever I think of the Games, in future years, I don't want to have to hate Glimmer Wetes. I don't want to have to hate my sister again.

* * *

**A/n: Random question but i was wondering whether anyone spotted who the hidden character/story in this one is? **


	3. Cato Eliker: District Two, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342:** There will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be-Nice-To-Nerds _for the idea. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far and please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law. Otherwise ... enjoy!

3) Cato Eliker – District Two (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

This tribute is going to be our next winner. I know it. He's vicious, ruthless and smart. Monstrous, maybe, but he will be victorious. And what is a monster when he is rich and powerful? Just another human.

Cato is nothing short of brilliant. I asked him what his skills were. In reply, he grabbed a chair, smashed it and leapt at me with one of the shattered pieces. His training score was second only to that girl from District 12. He knows what to tell people and his prep team said he was perfect.

The only fault I can find with him is how he reacts when he's near Clove. The Games _aren't_ a place to fall in love, no matter what District 12 say, and he needs to remember that. Thankfully, he hasn't made any sort of move towards her so it's only a minor problem. Besides, he must know that love is weak. He needs hate, anger, bitterness: emotions he can actually use!

I have never met anyone who hates as well as I do. Cato Eliker would, if he could just forget Clove. And I think he can. I think he's going to keep on hating and win!


	4. Clove Dakin: District Two, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Erratum notice: **I'm a bit of a plonker. When i said responses to the question, i actually meant to write 'first thoughts'; these _are not_ what the mentor eventually wrote but what they first thought. I mixed them up. Credit goes to _Marionettes_ for pointing out that i'm a bit of an idiot :)

**Geth342:** There will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Thanks for the reviews. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

This is very much, a second half of a story.

4) Clove Dakin – District Two (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

Clove is a very emotional person. Not noticeably – she doesn't giggle hysterically or anything stupid like that – but she is, in a way which is clear to those who watch carefully. And if the only emotion she feels is hate, I wouldn't care. But no, Clove hates all the way and loves all the way. And she loves Cato.

Cato and Clove studiously avoid speaking to each other. But I know she looks at him. And he definitely looks back: whenever I try to catch Clove's eye to tell her something, I end up meeting Cato's gaze. That, in itself, is very annoying but it is also worrying.

Clove is a vicious and temperamental fighter. She knows sixteen different ways to kill someone barehanded. She's smart and cunning, as well as sadistic (judging from the threats I have heard her shout). She hates half the tributes already, especially the girl on fire. My only worry is her making friends with Cato or other tributes. I don't think she loves many people. But I also don't think she could kill those she loves.

She is working hard on being calmer and she's getting very good at it: she hasn't lost her temper for nearly six hours. That's Clove for you: determined, hard-working and vicious. She is almost the perfect tribute. I think Clove has a very good chance of winning the Games. If only she could stop herself from loving Cato.


	5. Liev Otol: District Three, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342:** There will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Thanks for the reviews. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

5) Liev Otol – District Three (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

You ever get that feeling, like history's repeating itself? I got it now. I mean, hell, talking to this boy, I feel like I found the younger version of Beetee. He's full of ideas! He's got three plans, involving electricity, mines, hydro power ... and the scary thing is, when I listen to him, I find myself believing they could work!

Funny thing is, it's only with me that Liev's this open. He's the sort of guy who hates the limelight but, hell, I don't know why. He's the sort of person who deserves their own show! The sort of guy you see on posters or the Capitol people rave about. Can't figure out for the life of me why he's so shy...

His only problem, really, is his lack of common sense. He'll get an idea but he'll miss something obvious. Like, he wanted to reveal his plans in his interview to get more sponsors but he forgot all the other tributes would hear too. That sort of thing is what lets him down and it could be a problem in the arena.

So is he a perfect tribute? No. He's not a cold-blooded killer and he's a bit absent-minded. But could he win? Sure: there's no doubt that Liev has the potential to be the next victor.


	6. Sulia Davisun: District Three, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342:** There will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Thanks for the reviews. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

6) Sulia Davisun – District Three (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

They say the hardest thing about being a mentor is trying to keep your tribute alive. I always disagree; I always thought the hardest thing to do is to look your tribute in the eye and smile at them when you know they have no chance.

I know what you'll tell me. You'll say every child has a chance of winning. In theory, you're completely right. But let's say we have two children: A and B. A has odds of 0.7 and B has odds of 0.02. I think you'd agree that, in reality, B has no chance.

Now imagine looking B in the eye and pretending she has odds of 0.7 too.

Hard, isn't it?

Sulia is a lovely girl. Thirteen-years-old with messy brown hair and a sweet smile. But she's too peaceful and too weak. She wants to win but she told me herself, nothing is waiting for her back there. What she wants is to find the 'something great' which is waiting for her in the future.

I wish, with all my heart, that when I said she could do that, I was telling the truth. But she only has two sponsors at the moment, neither very rich. Her training score was three. She knows no survival or fighting skills and she isn't amazingly smart.

And she's a realist.

When we parted last night, we hugged each other. As we did, she said, "Thank you for everything." Then she whispered, "I'm sorry we won't see each other again. I wish I had a chance too." That was when I realised what the hardest thing about being a mentor is. It's not keeping them alive nor is it lying to them when they have no chance.

It's looking them in the eye and forcing yourself to smile when they also know they're going to die.


	7. Kornel Aster: District Four, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342:** There will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Thanks for the reviews. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

And before anyone says this is OOC ... i know :( Why d'you think i rarely write canon characters?

7) Kornel Aster – District Four (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

Opposites most definitely do not attract.

Kornel is different from me. When I met him, my first thought was that he doesn't know how to _feel_. He never laughed or smiled. He ignored Zita. He would have ignored me if he could. I like to think I have a 'way' with people. Kornel hurt my pride.

Kornel isn't bad at fighting and he's smart. He listened to all of my advice. But he's been so cold that he makes me shiver. Brrr.

A person who can't feel isn't a person to me. I find they are never truly ... content. But one day, I walked into his room and saw a letter to his sister. The letter talked about their dead brother, the avoxes, me, Zita, Deva. The cruelty of the Capitol. He wrote about how much he aches inside and how he wants to scream but there is no voice for his words.

It made me realise something about him. Everything Kornel feels, he doesn't express out loud. Not at all like myself. So maybe Kornel isn't strange because he can't feel – he clearly can. Maybe I find him strange because, unlike me, he can't say it. Maybe because I know a victory in the arena will never be enough to heal all the pain he feels ... and unlike every other victor, he knows it too.


	8. Zita Wend: District Four, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342:** There will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Thanks for the reviews. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

8) Zita Wend – District Four (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

Stupid doesn't begin to cover Zita Wend. She can't plan for anything later than five minutes into the future and she doesn't seem to have made any plans beforehand. How is she expecting to survive an arena where strategy is everything? And the amount of time it took to coach her interview. Honestly! I've never met anyone who can't understand the basic principles of sponsorship and interviews. I don't think there is anyone as stupid as this girl.

Finnick said he'd like to swap tributes but I don't see why. At least Kornel has an IQ which is higher than eighty-five even if he is colder than an iceberg and silent. At least he isn't an idiot. I'd pick Kornel over Zita any day.

Frankly, apart from being able to use weapons, the only thing Zita has going for her is her extraordinary luck. I have never met anyone as lucky as her. She always won competitions in the district and wherever she fished, she would get a good haul. She finds missing items all the time or so she says. This girl has hardly any bad luck; she even survived a sunken ship with no injuries, when ten other people died.

That's a very good thing. Luck is important in the Hunger Games – almost as important as strategy. If she didn't have it then I would say, without a doubt, that Zita Wend would not survive the first day. As it is, I suspect she may live to the second day instead.


	9. Birch Parker: District Five, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342:** There will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Thanks for the reviews. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

Out of curiosity, would people like me to say whether the mentor for each tribute was in CF? I wasn't going to but i appear to be confusing people so...

9) Birch Parker – District Five (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

For a boy who's at such a disadvantage in the Games, Birch is very chatty. He's just turned fourteen but he seems to have planned his life out, for some reason. He told me so in our first meeting. Once he's started talking, he won't stop!

Don't take that to mean I dislike him; I don't. He's funny, kind and brave. And he's always coming out with tag lines for everything (The Hunger Games: what's eating you?) which, despite myself, make me laugh. Even at the most serious moments.

I've only been a mentor to three other tributes; well, I'm only twenty-three. But each year, I've warned myself not to get attached to the tribute. I know my mentor – may he rest in peace – did the same, even with me. I can't help it though. Birch is the sort of boy who makes me want to stop drinking and do something productive with my life, like I planned before I got called for the Games. Just like Yestin and Primus and Oke did...

Anyway, as I said, once Birch begins to talk, you almost need the end of the world to stop him. And this might be his downfall in the arena. I don't know. I guess I don't have enough experience to tell. But I do know that the Games change people – they made me into a drunkard and a murderer. I don't want that to happen to Birch. He's too nice to change. I do want him to come back again – I'll always want my tributes to come back – but I pray that whatever happens, he won't change in the arena.


	10. Menna Vale, Foxface: District Five, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

This is slightly bizarre.

10) Menna Vale (Foxface) – District Five (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

Think we are suited. Me, Menna. Quiet, smart, sly: both of us.

She's not very old but is clever. Knows not to fight. Knows to keep away from her opponents. Like me. Like what I did. Smart.

Admire Menna. Scared. Doesn't show it. Indulges Birch's talk. Never argues. Never cries. Never shows emotion. Difficult to do. She does it well. Well enough for sponsors.

Know I'm meant to help tribute but not always case. Not case here. Want to help; not needed. Knows what to do. Knows what I will say.

Menna will go on to do great things. Already great tribute. Sees our similarities. Follows advice. Makes own plan.

Think she will win. Believe it. Can outsmart any opponent.

Think I will see her soon.


	11. Rodery Stem: District Six, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

**This mentor is not from CF** :)

11) Rodery Stem – District Six (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

Do you want to hear a story? It's not necessarily a happy one and it's not complete. Ah, but you are curious now. So I shall tell.

The story begins with two boys who were inseparable as children. Where one went, the other followed. One boy's parent was the other boy's parent in all but name. They were basically brothers.

When they turned eighteen, one boy was called into the Hunger Games. The following weeks proved to everyone just how monstrous that boy could be and he emerged victorious, with the blood of four people staining his hands.

The life of a monster was hell and he fell into a depression. The other boy saved him. He visited every day, talked to him and treated him like a human being. When the second boy had a son, the monster became his honorary uncle. An uncle who swore to always protect the little one.

When the son reached fifteen, he, too, was called into the Hunger Games. The uncle watched in despair as the face of his brother fell and the heart of his brother's wife broke.

The son reminded him of the brother and he decided to do all he could to save the boy, by taking on the role of mentor instead of leaving it to the last winner. The son is his father in miniature. A boy who would do anything to save a friend. A boy who will never give up. A boy who has inspired the monster to do the same.

And that's where the story is at the moment. But all characters have a role in the final outcome and this monster will do everything he can to save that son. Because, come hell or high water, this is one story which will have a happy ending.


	12. Jane Berry: District Six, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

I would like to emphasise, right now, that i do not usually write like this. Honestly - there is a reason behind it.

**This mentor is from CF.**

12) Jane Berry – District Six (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

I'v herd people say that I shudn't be a mentor. That sumone els shud do it. But who is ther? No one. I am the only living gurl victor. But wat use am I? I'm stupid. Useles. I live on sweet morfling. It nums the pain. It stops the nitemares.

This gurl, Jane, she's nice. She dusn't cumplain. She sees me for who I am and wat I am and she trys anyway. She's got a boy bak home. A famly. Frends.

She's a luving person and it shos.

Wat I don't understand is how she luvs evryone. She helps me wen _I_ shud be helping _her_. She dusn't juj. She brings me out of my num wurld – alows me to feel hapy agen.

She's not vishus but she is sumone who diservs to win. Sumone who diservs to surviv: mor than me. But if she dus win, I no it wil be no thanks to me. It wil be al her own doing.


	13. Ash Tanis: District Seven, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

_My fanfiction e-mails appear to be lost somewhere on the internet. If i don't reply to a review you have given me, please don't think i am ignoring you; you may not have PM enabled and i won't be able to reply unless these e-mails actually appear!_

**This mentor is from CF.**

13) Ash Tanis – District Seven (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

Maybe our district spawns crazy tributes –I mean, just look at Johanna! But if I had had a choice, I think I would have gone in crazy. Life in the arena is easier when you don't have to be rational. But it's not like Ash really is out of his mind; it just seems like he might go that way.

Ash is the sort of boy who can't give up a good fight. A brawl or a scrap, it doesn't matter – he's got to finish them all. He doesn't seem particularly aggressive when you speak to him but once he's fighting, he has no problem with using excessive violence. He grew up in a Community Home. I think that's where he learnt to be violent. Maybe not violent, actually. Just ... ready to fight.

He's a person who needs a goal in life. An aim, really. He has one too. A good one: to find his mother and make her proud of him. He says he won't stop at anything to achieve it. And that's why I think he has a chance of winning. He's got a goal to follow, the ability to fight and, after all, he is just that little bit crazy.


	14. Runa Cress: District Seven, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

_My fanfiction e-mails appear to be lost somewhere on the internet. If i don't reply to a review you have given me, please don't think i am ignoring you; you may not have PM enabled and i won't be able to reply unless these e-mails actually appear!_

**This mentor is from CF. Also, there is a reason i prefer OCs, as you shall see ... sorry :(**

14) Runa Cress – District Seven (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

People think Runa and I should get on but there's no chance of that. She's crazy and she's an idiot.

She's too eager to be in the Games. I want to slap some sense into her. That girl is going to do something stupid. I bet the last thing she'll remember is me warning her. She won't care. She's made it clear what she thinks of me. Like I care either.

I hate this job. Children like Runa think they know it all already, don't listen to what I say and die in the first five minutes. They almost deserve it. Then there's the ones like Heulo who are too scared to pay attention and they die in the first two. They don't deserve it but I still hate having to be responsible for their lives.

I'm the second female victor of District Seven. I won for a reason: something Runa doesn't understand.

I hate being the only living female victor here. But I know it's tributes like Runa who stop there from being another.


	15. Mal Zeno: District Eight, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

**This mentor is not from CF. **

15) Mal Zeno – District Eight (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

Logically, people like Mal Zeno just shouldn't exist.

He's eighteen. Average height, average looks. That's normal. But he's also got one hell of a big heart and that isn't.

He wants to win as much as anyone else but he's already helped Ivy in training and even given her advice for her interview and for the Cornucopia. That's the sort of person Mal is – helpful and kind. His family is prominent in District 8 but he never flaunts it. Back in the district, I've seen him out giving all sorts of help to those less fortunate than him.

People like Mal Zeno just shouldn't exist.

I don't see how he became like he did. In fact, the only cause for words which I've had with him is how stubborn he is. Once he has an idea, he sticks to it. No matter what.

My biggest, unspoken worry is what his good heart will do to him. He'll be surrounded by death and destruction. He said he's going to try to win but I don't think his conscience will let him. I think he's going to try to save someone and die in the process. And I hate that idea but I know it's how he'd want to go.

People like Mal Zeno just shouldn't exist.

Thanks to the Hunger Games, he probably won't.


	16. Ivy Yaznikov: District Eight, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

**This mentor is not from CF. **

16) Ivy Yaznikov – District Eight (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

Aggravating, clever, rude, strong.

These are all things which Ivy is not. Polite, quiet, thin and silly. This is Ivy. She is very conscientious, polite and nice but these are not skills or qualities which are needed in the Games. You cannot win by kindly and politely asking your opponents, foes and enemies, to let you. You must be aggressive or violent and also stubborn.

Ivy follows orders and advice well but she has no common sense; she doesn't think for herself. This is what will let her down in the end.

I have been wrong – incorrect – about a tribute before. I could be this time. Maybe she is faking or acting. Maybe she will win, triumph ... be victorious. I hope so. I doubt it.

Ivy is a lovely, kind and nice girl.

I'm sorry and full of regret that she will soon lose, die and be forgotten.


	17. Luke Eldern: District Nine, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

**There may be no updates, 24th, 25th and 26th December as i am going away. Merry Christmas!**

**This mentor is from CF. **

17) Luke Eldern – District Nine (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

I swore that I would never give up on a tribute. I won the Games thirty-one years ago – the second winner of District 9. In all these years, I have fought long and hard to make sure my tribute goes home again. Even after all these failures, I keep going; I don't want to give up.

So that's why, no matter how much he hates it, I am _not_ giving up on Luke Eldern.

Luke hates me. He is a stubborn and angry boy – a very bad combination in everyday life and it's no different here. I keep telling him to play to his strengths but he never listens. He won't listen to someone he hates. He wants to fight at the Cornucopia and gain allies somehow. He's convinced he knows how this works whereas I have no idea.

"It's a game," he shouted at me last night. "A game has cheats. It has shortcuts! Don't you see? Don't you _look_?" He told me he doesn't want or need my help. That he will stick to his plan. That he hates me.

But you know what? I don't care. Because, goddammit, I have never given up on a tribute before and no one, not even Luke Eldern, can make me start now.


	18. Elana Shar: District Nine, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

**This mentor is not from CF. **

18) Elana Shar – District Nine (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

I always wonder what our Peacekeepers think when one of their children is called in the Reaping. These people uphold the law and it is this very law which punishes them. Ironic, no?

Elana is the first Peacekeeper's child to be called in sixteen years. She is pampered – full of airs and graces; as though the Games are beneath her. I doubt she's done a hard day's work in her life. Her hands are soft and she walks with a spring in her step, like the world is a happy place to be in. Her greatest aim in life is to get married and have children.

As you can see, she is the sort of person I should hate. And I would do so, happily, if it weren't for one thing: her speech. She is a persuasive and charming speaker. At the moments when I think I can hate her for who she is, she begins to talk and it's like I have completely misunderstood her. She is passionate, kind ... all the qualities you look for in a human being. In just one speech.

So maybe it's a bad thing but I _want_ Elana to lose. I want to go through life in a simple manner. People like Elana complicate that. She is someone I should hate; she is someone I can't hate. If she wins, I will _have_ to like her. But if she dies, then I will finally have a reason to hate her, for not coming back.

I need to make my life the way I think it is. I just need to hate Elana Shar.


	19. Dema Fen: District Ten, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

**This mentor is from CF. **

19) Dema Fen – District Ten (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

Despite what you might think, Dema's not a rarity, you know? The 'crippled tribute' thing isn't new – I've seen all sorts of injured kids in the Games. He's just another one of those.

Gotta hand it Dema though, he doesn't let his bad leg get the better of him. Used to it, I reckon. He's a serious sixteen-year-old with a family and a girlfriend; last thing he looks for is pity. He never complains and even though he knows it's undignified, he's willing to use his disability for sympathy votes.

Like I said, I respect him. Not many people like him around – tough, dignified and loving. He seems older than he is too. In fact, Lima reckons me and him are almost a role-reversal. The idea makes me laugh. But then I stop laughing. A role-reversal suggests Dema's going to die. And I know it's true. He can't run and he can't fight well. Unless he hides for all of the Games, Dema's a goner.

It's clear he's older than me in spirit because he's ready for this. When I went to the Games, I acted like I was happy; I never even said bye to my family, something I never stopped feeling bad about. That's not Dema. Not at all.

In my hand, right now, are the letters Dema has asked me to give to his loved ones when he dies.


	20. Jasmine Alwood: District Ten, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

A bit botched.

**This mentor is from CF. **

20) Jasmine Alwood – District Ten (Girl) 

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

It's said that it's better for a mentor not to get attached to a tribute. I don't have any problem with that. After all, Dema's almost certainly going to die and District Ten has no luck anyway. No winner for over twenty years for one thing. So I keep reminding myself that Jasmine has slim chances, just like all my past protégés. Her chances _are _better than Dema's but even Rue from District 11 has better chances. No, I doubt Jasmine is going to win. More likely, she'll follow those who went before her.

Jasmine is a quiet soul. Honest, calm. She has some sort of aura which draws people to her. I think, if I wasn't in the position I am in now, I would like that. Anton does. Dema does too.

But you can't win the Games by being nice!

She has a lot to fight for – a lot to go back to. The problem is: so does everyone else. In reality, there is nothing about Jasmine which will leap out at an audience. She isn't ruthless or cunning or weak or in love. She's just herself. And that isn't enough.

She _might_ turn out to be amazing. I don't know. But I'm trying to get rid of any feelings I might have had for her now. That way, I won't cry over Jasmine if (when) she dies.

But I don't think I have any tears left to do so anyway.


	21. Thresh Jonasson: District Eleven, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

**This mentor is from CF. **

21) Thresh Jonasson – District Eleven (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

My first thought when I saw Thresh was that I'd hate mentoring him. Lads as big as him are often arrogant. But Thresh isn't. Mind you, he's not very smart. Then again, neither am I.

I reckon maybe it's the stupid people who win the Games. You look at the way I live my life and you wouldn't think I was anything but dumb. I've heard lots of people say I lost my arm through idiocy. But the point is, I still survived. I'm a mentor. The smart ones in my Games thought too much and died. And that's why I reckon being stupid is a quality, not a fault.

Thresh isn't stupid, academic-wise. He's just a direct-minded person which is seen as stupidity. He's different from me in other ways though; quieter, more thoughtful. You won't meet anyone louder than me; especially when Haymitch passes the alcohol.

I reckon Thresh can win the Games easily. He's gentle enough to know when to stop. He's quiet and thoughtful enough to plan ahead. He's strong enough to beat any opponent. He's stupid enough not to over-analyse everything.

I think I'm out of a job next year. Oh, well. More time to be drunk then.


	22. Rue Malinka: District Eleven, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

Happy New Year

**This mentor is from CF. **

22) Rue Malinka – District Eleven (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

If she were older, Rue might have had a chance of winning the Games. She is smart and resourceful. But she's too young; it's a case of a mockingjay against a lion.

I don't mean to be negative. Maybe it's living in District Eleven that's done it. Or maybe it's because Rue is the same age as my granddaughter. I know Violet would die if she were unfortunate enough to be picked for the Games. Maybe I compare them too much.

But maybe it's simply because no twelve-year-old has ever won the Games.

In many ways, Rue is older than twelve. Living in District 11 makes any child grow up fast. Thresh is more like twenty-eight than eighteen and Rue has already seen hundreds of pointless deaths: in the Games and at home. She has brothers and sisters who depend on her. Not like Violet. But mental age means nothing when faced with someone taller and heavier than you.

It's always sad to mentor someone who has so little chance. There's usually a moment where you both know what the future holds. But I don't think we've had it yet. After all, Rue is a survivor. If she hides, she may have luck on her side. As it is, the odds have not been in her favour.


	23. Peeta Mellark: District Twelve, Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Anyhow, there will be one update a day, hopefully. Each mentor has been asked, in some form, the same question and these are the first things they thought. Credit goes to _Be Nice To Nerds _for the idea. Please, feel free to criticise or give me advice about law, and please, enjoy!

**This mentor is from CF. **

23) Peeta Mellark – District Twelve (Boy)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

I prefer Peeta to Katniss. He doesn't snap at every little thing and has some decency in him. He's a good person.

Isn't it a pity that the baddie always wins in Panem?

What gets me is the boy wants _Katniss_ to win. Well, I can't stop him from throwing his life away, just for the sake of some girl who won't speak to him or look at him. It's his choice and it makes my job a hell of a lot easier.

But if you want to know the truth, I think he underestimates himself. He has some talents and he can fight, if he puts his mind to it. Peeta wouldn't have been a lost cause if he'd chosen to fight for himself. Hardly any tributes have his strength of mind.

Anyway, he's going to die. Best to forget about him. But if there is one thing I hope for him, it's this: I hope Katniss isn't the one who murders him.

Peeta Mellark is the last person in Panem who deserves to die of a broken heart.


	24. Katniss Everdeen: District Twelve, Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Geth342: **Last one. I had fun writing these in uni and actually typing them in my holidays and I hope you all enjoyed them too. Thanks to everyone who favourited this, put it on alert, gave me a review or simply read along! You're all amazing. I have been given another idea to do with the 24 tributes which I like but I doubt i'll have time to do any fanfics until summer. Still, it's been cool so, for the last time: here it is and i hope you enjoy!

**This mentor is from CF. **

24) Katniss Everdeen – District Twelve (Girl)

_Question: The Games begin in just a few hours. What do you think of the tribute(s) you mentored this year?_

She would be angry at me for saying it but out of everyone I've ever mentored, Katniss isn't the tribute who I would think most likely to win. Dan Root from the fifty-third Games has that 'honour'. Sure, Katniss is strong, smart and brave – talented enough to get that eleven – but she is also emotionally blind, cold and bitter. She's the sort of person who will go into that arena, lose her mind and die.

So I don't think the girl knows how damn lucky she is that Peeta has given up his life for her. Hopefully, the boy will have some skills which can save her. I'll certainly need the help. I don't think she deserves him or his life though; I respect Katniss for how she's lived and doing this well, even if she did need Peeta's help, but I don't have to like her. And I don't.

Maybe I'm being too harsh on her. Like I said, she's brave and resourceful. Look hard enough and me calling her 'sweetheart' might even have some truth in it. She'll always fight back and I think there may be morals somewhere. But you wanted to know what sort of person she is. Everyone knows I'm too drunk to tell you the right answer. So think about this and answer it yourself.

The Games haven't officially started yet.

Katniss Everdeen has already killed one tribute.

_FIN_


End file.
